Date Gone Wrong?
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Rouge steals the Master Emerald, adn the only way Knuckles can get it back is if he gose on a date with her. He'll soon finds out the date wont be half bad.. It'll be better then he imangine     Couple: Knouge


On a quite peaceful day at Angle Island, Tikal convince Knuckles to get some rest. While she was resting near the M.E. She saw an image in the sky. She knew who it was. Rouge was on her way to steal the M.E. Rouge landed in front of Tikal

Rouge: Hello Tik. Where's Knuckles?

Tikal: He's resting

Rouge put a smile on her face. Tik knew what she was thinking. As Tikal watched Rouge tie the emerald up, once she was done, Rouge had a very confusing look on her face.

Rouge: Aren't you gunna stop me?

Tikal:*Smiles* I know you have your reasons.

Rouge: Well Knuckles knows where to find me.

Rouge flew off with the emerald, the Island fell down into the sea. As soon as it hit the sea, Tikal heard running footsteps coming towards her.

Knuckles: What happened? Where's the M.E?

Tikal: Ummm.. Rouge was here.

Knuckles: What? How did she even gotten it?

Tikal: Umm..

Knuckles: I'll deal with you later! *runs to Rouges place*

As soon as Knuckles got to Rouges place. He knocked the door down. Once he was in the room, he saw Shadow standing with his arms crossed and his face expression less.

Shadow: Do you ever knock? Im getting tired of fixing the doors every time you come here.

Knuckles:*Growls* Where's Rouge?

Shadow: Upstairs

As Knuckles went upstairs, Shadow counted to three. Then he heard a crash. He shook his head and left the room.

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Rouge...

Knuckles: Give me back the M.E. back now Rouge!

Rouge: Like I'll give you anything with that attitude of yours

Knuckles: Rouge!

Rouge: I'll make you a deal Knux

Knuckles: What kind of deal?

Rouge: I'll give you the M.E. back on one condition..

Knuckles: Which is?

Rouge: If you go on a date with me

Knuckles:*blushes* LIKE HELL I WILL!

Rouge: Fine.. Then no emerald

Knuckles: Grr. Fine.

Rouge: Great. Then I'll meet you at the restaurant tomorrow afternoon.

Knuckles just left without saying a word. After he left Shadow just shook his head

Shadow: You really know how to get on his bad side

Rouge: He'll get over it.

The next day.. Knuckles met Rouge at the restaurant. He didn't spoke much. He was mostly angry the whole time.. Once it was over he used his angry tone.

Knuckles: Ok I did your stupid date, now, where's the M.E?

Rouge: Are you serious? That wasn't even a real date!

Knuckles: We had a deal! Now give me back the emerald!

Rouge: Is that all you ever care about? Were having a real date! Same time tomorrow!

Knuckles: FINE!

Later that day Rouge was complaining to Shadow on how Knuckles behavior was.

Rouge: He's such a jerk! All he cares about is that stupid emerald!

Shadow: Well.. He has been protecting it since he was born

Rouge: That doesn't give him a reason!

Shadow: Just give him time, he'll come around.

*Meanwhile with Knuckles*

Tikal: Knuckles. Dinners ready. What's wrong? Are you still mad?

Knuckles: No.. Rouge is having me do something

Tikal: What dose she want you to do this time?

Knuckles: She wants me to go on a date.

Tikal:*smiles* I think it's a great idea, you should get out more.

Knuckles: Grrr.. Yeah right

Tikal: Well... I know you like Rouge and-

Knuckles: You wanna rephrased that?

Tikal: Well.. uh.. You wanna start eating?

Knuckles: Not Hungry! *leaves*

Knuckles left the house and slept where the M.E. use to be. He was thinking about what Rouge said. Maybe he was a jerk back then... He never really went on a date before. So he decided to act nicer to her tomorrow night. As he went to the restaurant, he saw Rouge at the table.

Rouge: I'll make you a deal Knux. Even if the date doesn't go well, I'll still give you the e,erald.

Knuckles: Uh ok.

As the date went by.. They both talked and had a great time. As the time passed the date flew by quickly. Knuckles felt a big disappointment in his chest.

Knuckles:*thoughts, We were having such a good time. Why dose it have to end? I...I want to know her more then *

Rouge:*Thoughts Well... I guess I better keep my part of the deal*

Rouge: Well.. The M.E. is at the Island. So that way You wouldn't think I lied.

Knuckles: Oh... Uh thanks *thought, Tell her! Ask her out! Now! Tell her you love her! Tell her!*

Rouge: Well...I guess I'll see you around Knux. *leaves*

Before Knuckles gotten a chance to say anything, Rouge flew off with sad eyes.

Rouge:*thoughts, I guess I was right. That is all that matters to him..*

Knuckles slept where the emerald is. He looked up at the stars.. He heard Tikal approching.

Tikal : What's wrong Knuckles? I thought this is what you wanted

Knuckles: I...Thought so too.

They both sat there in silence. Then Knuckles asked Tikal for her advice.

Knuckles: How... do you tell someone... you love them?

Tikal was surprised..

Tikal: Well... you need to show that you care for them.. And tell them in a way they would understand

Knuckles left without saying a word. Tikal didn't bothered to ask where he was going. Knuckles went to Rouges place. He took a few breaths, then he knocked on the door. Rouge opened the door. She was stunned. She never thought Knuckles would come to her place.. Well unless there was a reason.

Rouge: Knuckles? What are you doing here?

Knuckles: Well... I.. Forgot to tell you something... I.. uhh had a really great time with you.

Rouge: Really?

Knuckles: Well.. yeah

Rouge: You weren't so bad for a hothead

Knuckles: I AM NOT A HOTHEAD!

Rouge: OH REALLY? YOUR STUBBERN, SELFISH AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID EMERALD!

Knuckles: IF THAT'S TRUE THEN WHY AM I DOING THIS? *Kisses Rouge*

At first Rouge was stunned, but soon she knew she wanted this. She kissed him back. Their kiss got deeper with passion. They stop and look each other tensely in the

Knuckles:I...Love you Rouge

Rouge smiled and kissed him again. She knew Knuckles wasn't a bad guy.. Just shy. But he sure knows how to end a date!

The end... Hope you enjoyed it! lol adn plz review!


End file.
